Teen Hulk Meeting Charlotte
This is a transcripted scene detailing a possibility of how Teen Hulk meets the gorgeous and seductive Charlotte. ''Streets of Michigan'' [Teen Hulk walks along a sidewalk on his way home, wearing a stretchy jacket and pants when he hears Charlotte shouting. Some rather...unsavory guys in hoodies are grabbing her and push her against a wall] CHARLOTTE: Unnh! Let me go! HOOD 1: No way. We've been watching you. You're so sexy that we just had to have you... HOOD 2: Yeah. You are super sexy and smoking hot and you belong to us now! [he starts to choke Charlotte] TEEN HULK: [sighs in annoyance as he pulls his hood up, hiding his face. He walks over to the thugs and beats them up without a problem until they are all groaning in pain, unable to get up. He then looks over at the perfect and beautiful Charlotte] Scumbags...You okay? CHARLOTTE: [breathes heavily and looks at Teen Hulk, though she can't see his face] Y-Yeah. Thank you. Who are you? TEEN HULK: Just someone who hates when helpless people get attacked. You should get home. CHARLOTTE: [she nods] Okay. Thanks again. [she turns around and heads home, getting there safely] ''The Next Day'' [Teen Hulk goes to the high school and heads into the empty weight room. He starts lifting a bar holding two weights that were 200 pounds each. Not long into his routine, Charlotte walks in, having followed him there] TEEN HULK: Uh, hello there. CHARLOTTE: Hi. TEEN HULK: You mind telling me why you're in here? CHARLOTTE: You look like someone I recognize, so I followed you. TEEN HULK: [gives Charlotte a look of confusion then sighs] You're not wrong about me being recognizable... CHARLOTTE: What do you mean? TEEN HULK: I'm the guy who saved you last night from those thugs. [he shows her the same stretchy jacket that he was wearing when he saved her] CHARLOTTE: [gasps softly] I knew it...I knew it was you... TEEN HULK: Yep. So what do you want? CHARLOTTE: [she slowly walks up to him and gives him a seductive look] I want you. [she pulls him into a passionate kiss] Mmmmm...! TEEN HULK: [grunts as Charlotte passionately kisses him but kisses her in return before pulling away reluctantly] Wow... CHARLOTTE: [looks at Teen Hulk and giggles] Wanna be my boyfriend? TEEN HULK: [quickly nods his head and pulls Charlotte close] Oh, hell yes! CHARLOTTE: [giggles then gasps as Teen Hulk pulls her closer, her breasts pressed against his body] Ooh...so grabby~ [Cut to Teen Hulk and Charlotte, who are now in his bedroom of his rather fancy house. She aggressively shoves him down onto his large bed and straddles him before leaning down and kissing him passionately. He pushes her lips away from his and starts to undress her until she's in her black undergarments, and then they continue to make out. Charlotte pulls his head up and he presses his mouth to her breasts, receiving a low moan of pleasure from her as she arches her neck. She moves to unzip his pants but Teen Hulk stops her] CHARLOTTE: What? What is it? TEEN HULK: Charlotte, I don't think that's a good idea... CHARLOTTE: (smirks) Oh don't play cute with me, Bruce. You know you want me! TEEN HULK: I do it's just... well, see for yourself. unzips his pants and takes off his underwear. Charlotte gasps at the length and girth of his big green cock. She stares wide eyed at it. CHARLOTTE: H-holy shit... TEEN HULK: Yeah. Terrifying right? smirks and grasps it with both both of her hands. She grips it tight as she begins to bob up and down on it slowly. Hulk blushes and huffs TEEN HULK: C-Charlotte! winks at him as she continues to bob up and down, going quicker and quicker now. Teen Hulk moans and grips the covers tightly, his eyes rolling up in pleasure. She giggles and swirls the head of his cock with her tongue and he groans, cumming a huge load onto her face CHARLOTTE: Mmm! Somebody hadn't cum in a while! TEEN HULK: H-heh. I was trying... no fap. CHARLOTTE: Ahhh I see. smiles and goes to fetch a towel. She gently cleans off his cock and balls. He blushes TEEN HULK: Oh hey, you didn't have to clean me up. CHARLOTTE: I know. But I wanted to anyway. hops into bed with him and cuddles him close to her. He grins TEEN HULK: Oh man, what else are we gonna do? CHARLOTTE: Mmm. Cuddle the night away? TEEN HULK: Oh. I just thought we were gonna' do more sex is all. CHARLOTTE: Hehehe. Oh Bruce, you sweet boy. You can't honestly expect me to unveil all of my tricks in one night right? There's gotta be some surprises. TEEN HULK: You... You little tease! begins tickling her sides in retaliation. She erupts into a fit of giggles as Teen Hulk's big green fingers tickle her sensitive skin rapidly CHARLOTTE: Ahahahahahah!!!!! Okay okay! I'm sorrryyyyyy!!!!!!! chuckles and stops, instead electing to kiss her on the forehead and hold her close. ''Characters'' ''Main'' Hulk in a stretchy jacket.jpeg|Teen Hulk Charlotte.jpeg|Charlotte Category:Scenarios Category:Transcripted Scenes